Ezra Starr
Detroit, MI | music = | affiliation = Ashton West, Nick Slater, Heather Mackenzie | current_efeds = IWF | brand = | previous_efeds = CWA, WCW, NAW, UPW2k | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Aerial, hard leg strikes, submission | finisher = | will = | wont = | trainer = none | handler = | debut = June 10, 2003 | record = 34-3 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Ezra Adam Scott (born January 13th, 1985 in Las Vegas, NV) is an American professional wrestler, better known as Ezra Starr, currently signed to Independent Wrestling Federation. He is best known for his tenure in World Championship Wrestling, where he went undefeated, and was the Cruiserweight Champion for his entire stay. Early Life Ezra Adam Scott was born in Las Vegas, Nevada to former Las Vegas entertainer, Don Scott, and Eva Lane. His father's career quickly went spiraling downward, and he left the family for Hollywood. Eva was an aspiring actress, and was constantly pressuring Ezra into attending auditions at a young age, although he had no interest in the work as a child. She also had a drug habit, which resulted in Don's brother, Robert, to gain custody and adopt Ezra. Robert's wife Myra died in 1991 due to a brain tumor, leaving Robert and their only daughter, Tegan, to survive her. After being adopted, Ezra was introduced to wrestling through Robert, who was a huge fan, having two entire rooms in his basement dedicated to housing wrestling memorabilia. Starting around age 13, Ezra and Tegan would invite friends over to watch old tapes and wrestle on the trampoline, which is where he would first learn and innovate some of his moves. A few months after turning 18, Ezra would sign a contract with local promotion CWA, further inspiring Tegan to want to become a wrestler as well. Despite having no formal training, Ezra would help train her in his free time. Championship Wrestling Alliance In the summer of 2003, Ezra debuted with CWA. He impressed the scouts in his tryouts, despite having no professional training, something he didn't admit to right away (but would later end up being a huge part of his gimmick). He quickly developed an interesting style, by combining high flying moves and strong leg strikes with a wide array of submissions. He won his debut against Trent Tullinger, which lead into a best of 5 match series between the two, which now had stipulations put on each match. After losing his next two matches, he rallied from a 2-1 deficit to win the series in a final Ladder Match. After his brief feud with Tullinger, and a 6-month break in CWA, Ezra returned and strung together a series of wins over lower card guys and guests on his way to eventually defeating The Torch to become European Champion. Ezra's gimmick then changed to that of an egotistic gloryhog, who proclaimed that even as European Champion, he was better than the CWA Champion (J-Money) and Intercontinental Champion (Swan). He proved his case by defeating them in various styles of matches in which he refused to have them put their championships on the line, because he "...don't need their titles to prove I'm better.", and that "The satisfaction of knowing they can't beat me is enough.". He would go on a streak of 21 straight wins before he finally lost his European Championship to Izzy Vegas in his farewell match. Xander Starr During Scott's tenure in CWA, he met Alexandra Lynn Wolfe, who would later be known to the wrestling world as Xander Starr (and again later as Xander Wolfe). The two started an actual relationship, which transcended into an in-character romance as well. She would come to ringside with Starr and often be the distraction that helped him get a victory. They were married on December 31, 2003, but would later divorce in mid-2005. Disappearance and Divorce The day before his final match, Ezra resigned from CWA. Two days later, he disappeared from Las Vegas, telling nobody where he had gone. He filed for divorce in mid-2005, having the situation dealt with through the mail, and mostly by attorneys, so that Ezra never had to make contact with Alexandra. He was considered a missing person for a few months, before it came time for him to file his taxes. It was discovered that he had been living in a trailer on the outskirts of Reno. He resurfaced in 2007, when he set up an e-mail account to start taking independent bookings. His story had garnered quite a bit of attention in the area, bringing him attention that he still didn't necessarily want at the time. During a radio interview, he was asked about his disappearance, and had this to say: "I just took a second to look at the big picture, ya know? I was 18, I was married, and I was addicted to cocaine and pain pills. I knew that what I needed was to get away from it all, and just take some time to live with myself, and find out who myself actually was. It was my version of rehab, 'cause I didn't want all that shit out in public until I wanted it to be. The divorce was the most logical thing to do in my mind, as far as that went, because I didn't want her to worry about it too much. I still haven't talked to her yet, but I'd eventually like to, so that I can explain myself. I did it all for a good reason, and I feel I'm much better off for it. Who knows what I could've done to myself if I would've continued on down the road I was on." In WCW, his divorce was blamed by Ezra for Xander's extremely active sex drive, and lust towards him, and that he wanted more out of the relationship. Since his signing with the company, the two have recently began speaking again. World Championship Wrestling On the August 15th edition of Thunder, Ezra made his WCW debut as an unknown, interfering in a match between Shawn Michaels and Nick Slater on Slater's behalf, spitting water into Michaels' eyes. Ezra continued helping Nick, and keeping his identity a mystery, leading Slater to briefly believe it was his brother, Zach Halo (the two bear a striking resemblance). Ezra denied that he was Halo, and instead said that he could be referred to as "The Celebrity", an indication that he would be continuing on with his original CWA gimmick. On August 26th, Xander made her second on-screen appearance in quite some time, informing Gene Okerlund that she had returned to WCW, as many thought she was gone for good. She then revealed Ezra's indentity, and called him out on their divorce (semi-shoot promo). On August 31st, at the Road Wild pay per view, Ezra made his debut by revealing himself to be the surprise final entrant in a gauntlet for the Cruiserweight Championship. He defeated Joey Drakmen, and therefore captured the title in his debut. The next month, at Fall Brawl, Ezra was scheduled to face both of the Drakmens in a tag team match with a mystery partner. After a brief teasing that Zach Halo was the partner (who isn't even signed to WCW), it was revealed to be Nick Slater. The two won the match when Slater pinned Josh after he and Starr hit the Irish Air Raid, modified to enclude Slater's "The Nick Slater Experience" finisher. Ezra and Nick then went on to announce their official alliance, naming themselves the ESNS Connection. Towards the end of his WCW run, Ezra began calling himself "The Next Step In Human Aviation", a play off of Nick Slater's moniker, "The Next Step In Human Evolution". Ezra would continue on with his undefeated streak, extending it to 9-0, defeating names such as Brian Juneau, Kabuki Kamikaze Dragon, and Sean Preston along the way. Ashton West On September 28th, 2008, WCW signed a new female, Ashton West. Having seen some of her previous work, Ezra requested the chance to work with her. The two appeared in a short series of scenes in which they built up their relationship, which they also coincidentally were doing off camera as well. He briefly discussed the chemistry of their relationship in an interview. "She's beyond great. You know how everyone has that idea in their head of the perfect person for them, physically, personally, all of that? For me, that's what she is, and then some. I couldn't possibly be any luckier in that department." Her first match was a tag team match in which she teamed with Ezra, and the pair defeated the Holy Messiahs. The rest was slowly pieced together as both Ashton and Starr began appearing ringside in each others matches, with both of them occassionally helping each other with underhanded tactics behind the referee's back. They appeared to be best suited by one another, and quickly garnered a "hate to love them" type of reputation from the fans. The Solution On October 28th, Starr and Slater officially included Ashton and Heather Mackenzie in an alliance they named The Solution. According to the quartet, their job was to solve the re-occuring "cheap imitations problem" within WCW at the time. They set their sights on a group known as Covent of Darkness, which had sub-par reformations of Degeneration-X (GX) and The Rockers as their members. They never got a chance to get the ball rolling though, as WCW was sold. Selling of WCW On November 20th, it was speculated that WCW co-owner Ciara Cage, reportedly frustrated with other behind the scenes situations, sold the WCW name back to Vince McMahon, therefore terminating all the contracts in the process. Ezra himself commented on the situation later that night on WZR Radio. "There's not much that any of us can do about it, and that's really the worst part. And to do something like that right before such a highly hyped pay-per-view event, in my opinion, that's just bullshit, and I'll never be in the same business as Ciara Cage again. Because of her, there's tons of talented individuals scrambling for jobs. I can't even joke about the situation, because everyone else in WCW was so good to me, I really thought we could become bigger than WWE again. Whatever, I guess, everything happens for a reason, and for some reason, Ciara Cage was born a bitch." On an interesting note, Ezra spent his entire WCW in-ring career as the Cruiserweight Champion, being the last champion in the federation's history. Independents 'New-Age Wrestling' On the same day, after they were given the news that their contracts had been terminated, all four members of The Solution (along with several other WCW talents) decided to join the upstart independent federation, New-Age Wrestling. Ezra was the first talent officially signed to the company, on November 20th. The rest of The Solution would soon join as well. On December 5th, at NAW's first Friday Night Fury, Ezra won his debut match against Zach Halo. Ezra then won his next match against Adam Johnson, before the announcement was made that NAW would not be continuing on when the MSN circuit closed. 'Ultimate Pro Wrestling2k' After a two month absense over the holidays, on February 5th, 2009, both Starr and West signed to a new upcoming promotion UPW2k. Starr's debut match was on the February 8th Special Edition of Anarchy, in which he defeated Bo Williams. A few days later, both West and Starr decided to leave the company citing that the competition there, "Wasn't even in their league...". On February 20th, 2009, the two were officially released from their contracts. However, sources claim that West decided to take some time out from her career to return to her hometown of Detroit, where her and Starr had recently set up a home, to reconcile differences with her family. Independent Wrestling Federation In mid-February 2009, rumors surfaced that all members of The Solution are planning their comeback. No confirmation had been given from any of the stable members themselves, but on March 10th, Fusion Wrestling Alliance Reborn's website announced that all four members of The Solution had joined the roster, signifying the definite return of the team. On March 19th, the announcement was made that FWAR was folding, and all employees were offered contracts with the Independent Wrestling Federation. On March 20th, Ezra and Ashton officially signed with the company. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Epic Proportions'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_aerial_techniques#Corkscrew_450.C2.B0_splash Phoenix Splash (2008) **''Seeing Starrs'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DDT_(professional_wrestling)#Double_underhook_DDT Double Arm DDT] **''Somethin' Epic'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shooting_star_press#Shooting_star_press Shooting Star Press *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Enema'' into turnbuckle followed by Running [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dropkick Dropkick to opponent's rear] **''ES Supernova'' [Inverted Suplex Slam into Double Knee Facebreaker - innovated] **''Falling Starr'' [In The Game into seated Fujiwara Armbar] **''In The Game'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leg_drop#Leg_drop_bulldog Rocker Dropper **''Jesus Horse'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dropkick#Front_dropkick John Woo Special **''Kamikaze'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shooting_star_press#Frog_splash Frog Splash] **''Nana Combo'' kick to opponents shin, followed by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_attacks#Heart_Punch Heart Punch] **''Now Starring....'' Leg Hook [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Camel_clutch Camel Clutch] **''Orion's Belt'' [Standing Butterfly Lock into Guillotine Double Arm DDT, then holds in the submission] **''Rising Starr'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moonsault#Double_jump_moonsault Double Jump Moonsault **''S.T.A.R.R.'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Haas_of_Pain Haas of Pain **''Socialite Killer'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_throws#Samoan_driver Cradle Shock **''Starr Power'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_aerial_techniques#Mushroom_stomp Mushroom Stomp **''Starrburst'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebuster#Swinging_reverse_STO Swinging Reverse STO **''Starr-Crossed'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Cloverleaf Cloverleaf/Fujiwara Armbar Combo - innovated] **''Starrscream'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DDT_(professional_wrestling)#Standing_shiranui Standing Shiranui **''Starrfall'' opponent on top rope and hits a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_aerial_techniques#Springboard Springboard Leg Lariat] **''Starrship Enterprise'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_aerial_techniques#Crossbody Diving Cross Body] **''Strangulation'' http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Backbreaker#Inverted_headlock_backbreaker Inverted Headlock Backbreaker **''To 11'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Indian_deathlock Indian Deathlock] **''Upon A Starr'' [Fireman's Carry into Double Knee Facebreaker - innovated] **''Walk On The Wild Side'' Walk [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_throws#Hurricanrana Hurricanrana] **450 Splash **Ankle Lock **Armbar **Corner Backflip Kick into Enzuigiri **Dragon Sleeper with Body Scissors **European Uppercut **Feint Wheel Kick **Floatover Leg Drop **Flying Heel Kick **Shining Wizard **Side Effect **Sky High **Spinning Solebutt Kick **Standing 450 Splash **Superkick **Swanton Bomb **Tequila Sunrise **Wheelbarrow Bulldog With Nick Slater *'Finishing Moves' **''Starr Power Evolved'' Air Raid **''Badical'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_suplex#German_suplex German Suplex (Nick)/Diving Compactor Clutch Leg Drop (Ezra) Combo] *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Stretch Armstrong'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Fujiwara_armbar Fujiwara Armbar] **''Thunder Express'' [Inverted Sitout Side Powerslam (Ezra)/ Running Cutter (Nick)] **Aided Flying Facewash **Camel Clutch (Ezra)/Baseball Slide Dropkick (Nick) **Jumping Double Cutter **Running Lariat (Nick)/Spinning Legsweep (Ezra) Combo **Sandwich Dropkicks **Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Nick)/Codebreaker (Ezra) Combo **Wheelbarrow Suplex (Nick)/Jumping Neckbreaker (Ezra) Combo With Ashton West *'Finishing Moves' **''Celebrity Status'' [Katahajime Suplex (Ezra)/Over Castle (Ashton) Combo] **''Shoot 'Em Up'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_throws#Headscissors_takedown Headscissors (Ashton) into Superkick (Ezra)] *'Signature and Common Moves' **''Stretch Armstrong'' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds#Fujiwara_armbar Fujiwara Armbar] **Jumping Double Cutter **Sandwich Dropkicks *'Nicknames' **'"Somethin' Epic"' **'"The Rising Starr"' **'"The Celebrity"' **'"The Upgrade"' **'"The Next Step In Human Aviation"' **'"The Luminary"' *'Notable Allies' **Ashton West **Heather Mackenzie **Nick Slater **Xander Starr *'Notable Feuds' **Izzy Vegas **J-Money **The Drakmens *'Managers' **'Ashton West' **Heather Mackenzie **Xander Starr *'Wrestlers Trained' **Tegan Starr **Xander Wolfe *'Entrance Music' **"Runaway" by Linkin Park (CWA) **"Rev 22:20" by Puscifer (WCW) **'"You Can't Stop Me" by Guano Apes (current)' **'"My Baby" by Juke Kartel (current, with Ashton West)' **'"Flashing Lights" by Kanye West (current, with The Solution)' Championships and Accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling Alliance' **CWA European Champion (August 21, 2004 - April 5, 2005) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW Cruiserweight Champion (August 31, 2008 - November 20, 2008) (last) Win - Loss Record CWA: 22-3 - 88% win average WCW: 9-0 - 100% win average NAW: 2-0 - 100% win average UPW2k: 1-0 - 100% win average Overall: 34-3 - 92% win average Personal Life Ezra Scott and Alexandra Lynn Wolfe were married on New Year's Eve of 2003, and divorced in July of 2005. Ezra is currently dating Ashton West, and the two live together in Detroit. In December 2008, Ashton was spotted wearing a ring, which is an exact replica of Ezra Starr's. It has been said it was a gift to her for her 23rd birthday. She's been known to switch it back and forth from her ring finger to her index, however the two laughed off rumours that they are engaged, simply because Starr has had "bad experiences with commitments" and with West stating that she simply wears it to "intimidate other guys" when Starr isn't around. Ezra's cousin and adopted sister, Tegan Scott, is also a wrestler, who formerly worked for the WGEF promotion as Tegan Starr. =Miscellaneous Facts= Ezra never received professional wrestling training, crediting years of watching wrestling and studying tapes for his ability to understand the construction of a match, and practicing with friends on his trampoline to get the moves down. Ezra currently holds a professional record of 34 wins and 3 losses, including being 4-0 in debut matches, and being undefeated in his last 12 matches. Ezra spent his entire WCW in-ring career as the Cruiserweight Champion, and also went undefeated in the company. During his time away from the wrestling business, Scott began writing a script for an autobiographical film about his life. He continued adding to it, even after beating his addictions. In his recent time off, he began doing filming for what would be an autobiographical documentary, which he hopes to have released by the summer. A couple rumored titles for the film have surfaced on the internet, including, "Dark Days Of A Starr". Ezra is an avid music fan. He can sing and play guitar, and claims to have hundreds of the original vinyl record copies. He isn't afraid to admit he has quite a vast array of taste. "I'll listen to anything, literally. From Three Days Grace, to Kanye West, to Garth Brooks, The Unicorns, Michael Jackson, Johnny Cash, Ray Charles, Jamiroquai, Metallica, Guano Apes. I love it all, it all has it's different ways of speaking to you, and I really appreciate the creativity and artistry in it." =Quotes= CWA "When you wish upon a Starr, know that this one, is higher than the rest are." (This would later become his catchphrase used throughout his career) "Ya know what the difference between you and me is? While you wish you were me, I already am me, and I couldn't be prouder of that fact. So rather than continuing to take the type of shots at me that didn't phase me in elementary school, save the breath, and spare me. You go back to playing with your Hulk Hogan action figures, because let's face it, even his farce of a career and lack of talent would be things for you to look ONWARD to achieving.... and I'll live another lavish day in the life of Ezra Starr, the often imitated, never duplicated celebrity." "Some people speak English, some people speak Spanish, some Italian, Portugese, Chinese, Japanese, whatever. I kick people in the face. It's universal." WCW During a WCW.com Halloween interview WCW.com: "You knew this question was coming. Who or what are you dressing up as for Halloween? Be honest!" Ezra Starr: "I'm gonna be Charlie Haas, and he'll be imitating me." "We are the pinnacle of talent, success, and innovation, not only in WCW, but in the entire wrestling industry as a whole. But yet, the focus is on these sloppy, colored outside the lines, remakes. See, there's a problem here, a big problem. And we.... are The Solution." UPW2k "Let the most charismatic son of a bitch and the most gorgeous daughter of a sweetheart be the focal point of you fat slobs at home watching from your television sets, one hand in the cheese puffs and the other on your dick. Please refrain from moving the latter in a piston-like motion.... just don't beat off while I'm talking, alright?" Ezra Starr: "....you can't fault the boy for his squalored living conditions, at that age, you can't really help too much of anything. But as the boy grew older, the only way of life he knew was squalor and filth, constantly donning an aroma that could kill a skunk on contact, which resulted in him not having too many friends. The boy started wrestling with pigs, who were happy to welcome him into their community, hoping that if mud helped clean them off, maybe it would work for him as well. Pig wrestling was how young Bo got his start, and gained his interest in the sport that has evolved into what it is today, mainly because of people like myself." Ashton West: "Where do you come up with this shit?" Ezra Starr: "Come up with? Ash, you know I do my research. I found it all on Wikipedia." "I am the solution to the cookie cutter version of what Vince McMahon thinks a wrestler should look and act like. I am the solution to the ignorant, the men who refuse to realize that they harbor very little talent, and have no business in a wrestling ring. I am the solution to the fat assed wannabes who are stuck in the old school ages of wrestling and refuse to evolve." Radio "My idols coming into the business? I don't know if I would necessarily call them idols, there's nobody that I really tried to model my style after. I always wanted to be the first me instead of the next version of someone else. But I really liked Macho Man and 'Hacksaw' Jim Duggan back in the day. When I first got into the business, I was a fan of Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Paul London, guys like that. I really liked what Alex Shelley was bringing to the table in ROH at that time too. Chris Jericho, is another big name. That was the best and worst compliment I think I've ever had, Jericho said I reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger. That's great, because he's obviously insanely talented, but again, I'd rather be myself than the second coming of anyone else." On the topic of so many "Starrs" in wrestling "It's whatever. I know there's a lot, but really, I hadn't heard of any of these guys before I got curious and looked 'em up. And not to mention, I've been around longer than all of them, I was a big name before most of them got started, so who's trying to imitate who, ya know? I'm not too worried about it though. I'm a bigger name than any of them, and I'll continue to be." Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:1985 births Category:Characters from Las Vegas, Nevada